the new rose
by minnibrooke01
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha. Rose starts to rebel, and a new badass is born she is strong she is powerful she is broken she is Rose Hathaway, and this is her story!
1. Chapter 1

Dpov--

Rose had just walked off with Ivashkove. I know I had been way to hard on her, but her bitchy attitude was getting really old, but I still loved her with all my heart. That's how I made my dissension. I was leaving.

I made my way to room 243 the room Tasha was staying in. I knocked on the door 3 times, then I heard rustling behind the door then it opened.

"Dimka, what a nice surprise! what can I help you with?" she asked stepping aside so I could walk in.

after she closed the door I explained my reason for coming,

"I was wandering if the offer to be your guardian was still open?" her face lit up, and a huge grin spread across her face. "of course it is." she said.

"then I accept your offer." she squealed, ran over to hug me. I huge her back. it did not send spark through me like it did when I hugged rose, but it still felt good. Maybe, just maybe one day I would get over her.

"Well I was about to come find you, and tell you I will be leaving early, because there is a problem at my gym. So that only leaves you about 12 hours to pack your things. I will go talk to Kiova for you if you want me too?"

"That would be great! I will go get my things, and we can be on our way." I said. I leaned down, and kissed her softly on her forehead. I felt her flush, and grinned. I turned, and exited the room to gather my things.

Luckily in the 12 hours it took to get everything situated, I never did see Rose. Tasha left to say goodbye to Christian, and Lissa. Tasha had told me that guardian Kalieto was going to take my pace as the princesses guardian. I loaded the plane with mine, and Tasha's bags. once I had finished I Tasha walking up to the plane. we departed moments after that.

Rpov--

"ROSE!" Lissa yelled I looked up at her about to tell her about the party Adrian had invited us to when she blurted out, "He left, He is gone, like gone for good; he won't be guarding me anymore I can't believe it! why did you not tell me?! " there was only one person she could be talking about, and if he was gone I did not know what I was going to do. "Please don't tell me you are talking about Dimitri!" I said.

"Duh, I am talking about Dimitri. He left with Tasha this morning." she explained. Pain shot through my stomach. He left me. the bastered left me! For HER!! I looked at Lissa clearing all emotion from my face, " I am going to talk to Alberta I will be back." I Said turning around.

I reached the room Alberta was currently staying in, and pounded on the door.

the door flew open. without even looking up from the ground I said,

"who is my new mentor?" my voice sounded like ice.

"You will no longer need a mentor, me and headmistress Kiova decided that you have caught up enough to just attend regular classes." She explained.

"ok." was all I said I turned and headed towards my room.

* * *

once I had reached my room I stepped inside, locked my door and clasped on my bed. I was mentally drained. I slipped into a dreamless slumber. If they only knew the demon that Dimitri had just unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes  
And now I'm out, see you later_

_I see your fantasy  
You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well, now that's over_

_I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide_

_Back off, I'll take you on  
**Headstrong** to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impression's  
Got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you get through  
Every night, well, now that's over_

_I see your fantasy  
You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well, now that's over_

_I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide_

_Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong_

_Where you belong?  
(I can't give everything away)  
This is not where you belong  
(I won't give everything away)_

_I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about  
Your motives inside and your decision to hide_

_Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong_

_Where you belong?  
This is not were you belong  
(I can't give everything away)  
This is not were you belong  
(I won't give everything away)  
This is not were you belong_

my alarm song went off. then all of the memories from yesterday. he's gone. he is really gone.

For most people in my situation would cry, scream, and be depressed; but not me I am to strong to let this break me. or so I hope.

Then it hit me. The one person who could even remotely control me was gone. I. was. Free.

I would make them regret ever allowing me back into school.

I glanced at the clock. it was 5:30. I got up, and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, black boots, black and white shirt, and a long white jacket_(pic link on profile)_. I looked hot. the clothes fit me just right so It showed off all of my curves. I looked like I was looking for trouble, and I was.

It was 6 P.M. human time, but here at saint Vald's it was 6 A.m., and classes start in 2 hour's so I decided it was time to go get some breakfast, and show the school the new me.

when I walked in to the cafeteria everyone turned to stare at me. I guess the news that my mentor had left traveled pretty fast. so I put on my best man eater smile and started moving my hips more as I walked. Pretty soon all of the guy were looking at me with lust in their eyes.

I sat down at the table. Lissa, Mason, Eddie, and Christian had all of their mouths hanging open.

Then I had an idea.

I stood up on the table, and said,

"If anyone wants to have a good time come to my room tonight at 9, and I will show you all how to through a party Rose style. drugs and drinks will be provided."

* * *

Lol sry it is so short the next chapter will be longer. here is a hint of what is going to happen in the next chapter---- "...and with that **Dimitri **left the room."---- He is back. maybe, maybe not what if it is just a dream or is he really back?!?!?!

well ha ha u don't know yet if i get 5 REVIEWS YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FIND OUT THOUGH ; D

love u all,

Minni


	3. supplys

**ok so i skipped some stuff. they are at the academy now and Adrian is there too. but he dose not know about Lissa yet. **

* * *

the room went quite. then smiles arouse throughout the cafeteria. I stepped off the chairs and sat down in my seat. the first person who could say something was mason.

"what the hell was that?!"

"it was me inviting everyone to a party." I said innocently.

with drugs and beer. rose you have not done anything like this in to two year why start now? Lissa asked through the bond.

I smiled.

"Because it is time I had a change." with that I stood, and left to go see a new friend of mine. Adrian.

As I walked towards the guest dorms I looked around the campus was still pretty quite not everyone was up yet, and the silence engulfed me. it filled my head with all of my pain. I finally understood it I was broken, and guess how is going to pay for it .Him. anger pulsed threw my veins. if he ever stepped foot on this campus he would find out how big of a bitch revenge could be.

I finally made it to the guest dorms. I went up to the lady at the desk and asked her for Adrian's room number. He lived in room 185 on the 2 floor. I knocked on his door. I heard things falling and someone(who I am guessing is Adrian) stumbling around inside.

after about 10 seconds he finally opened the door. his eyes were bloodshot and he smelt like tequila.

"how can I help you little dhampir?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face. witch I gladly retuned with my man eater smile.

"drugs and liquor." a look of shock spread across his drunken face then it was replayed by a devious smirk. he pulled me into his room.

"how much do you need." he said walking over to what I guessed to be his 'supply' cabinet.

"how much do you have." he just turned and gave me a evil smirk. then said,

"just tell me how much you need babe."

"I need about 150 joints and about 30 bottles of tequilas, crown, caption, and 5 bottles of Irish Cream , oh and about 10 bags of Ecstasy" I thought that would be more than enough to cover all the novices.

"What the fuck are you going to do with all of that stuff?" Adrian asked.

"have the best party this school has ever seen."

"ok I will make you a deal. I will get you all of this stuff, but I have to be invited." He said. I walked up to him, and put my face just a breath away from his lips; and said,

"Deal" then I turned and sat down on his couch. I heard him grumble something like tease while he collected my items from his cabinet.

"shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"yes." was all I said he just shook his head and kept pulling out bottles. I finally decided it was time to get to class.

"Hey leave that stuff in hear when you are done I will come get it tonight at 8." I said as I walked out of the door.

DPOV--

"God. I hope this ends well. " I prayed to myself as I entered Stan's class. Tasha decided to come back to the academy for the week to celebrated her birth day with Christian, and then she had the great idea I go work around the school for the week. so here I am in Stan's class the same one rose is supposed to be in but isn't. I stood by the back wall as I always had thinking about where she could be.

then I heard the door open and in walked my own personal hell. but she had changed. and I heard muffled gasps throughout the room. she was wearing a black cutoff tank top, and denim cut off shorts that could probably double as underwear. I looked over to see even the guardians had their mouths hanging open.

"miss Hathaway, outside now!" Stan yelled .

'Fuck off." was all she said then sat down. if possible everyone's opened even more than when she first walked in.

"what did you just say to me?" Stan asked turning a unnatural shade of red.

"I said you should go fuck off." she said slowly like he was a mentally retarded person.

"OUT!" he yelled, but she just sat their grinning. something had to be done and it looked like I was going to have to do it.

I walked up to her seat grabbed her arm and dragged her out to the hallway.

* * *

**ok so dimitri is back but if you think that will break rose you are wrong. btw the party is in the next chapter. **********I NEED 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********


	4. busted

RPOV--

someone grabbed my arm, I was about to punch them in the face when I saw who it was. it was Him. pain erupted through my body at the sight of his body but when I saw his face, well that changed everything he was mad. fuck that mother fucking bastered he has no god damn reason to be mad at me. well right now he dent in about 5 seconds he might.

I dropped putting all of my weight on him. he started to fall, I took that advantage to kick the back of his knees. causing him to fall backwards in a very unnatural position. I gave a evil laugh and said,

"hell no comrade, you have to try a little harder than that." I turned and started to walk to my dorm.

I was about to exit the building of _guardian 101_ aka _dip shits_(Stan's)_ crack house_. when someone who I am guessing would be Dimitri had the nerve to grab my arm again. this time I did not hesitate in punching him in the face.

he fell on his back so I decided to play dirty I kicked him in his one true soft spot. his balls. he grunted and grabbed himself. I started laughing at his weakness it serves him right.

the bell rang. I turned and headed towards my next class with a huge smile across my face. the day passed by quickly I got a lot of comments on my clothing and I had a couple of guys smack my ass but it was still a good day. the final bell rang at 7:30 p.m.(a.m. human time) I went to my to chose my party outfit. I ended up picking a black halter top dress with white bangle earrings and black and white heels.(pic on profile.)

it was 7:45 so I went over to Adrian's dorm to get my 'Supplies' . Adrian said he would help me set up the bar. so we headed out to the part of the woods that was still in the wards, but far enough away from the school that the guardian's did not survey it.

at 8 I went to my dorm to change I put on my super hot dress and gave my hair a little tease just enough to make it look sexy.

I left a note on my dorm rooms' door saying where to go for the party. I had to sneak back to the wood sense it was past curfew, and on the way there I could not help but to think that I kind of did want to be caught or chased at least. just to get my blood pumping. I guess I had just not had a good adrenalin rush in a long time.

I arrived at the wood's about 2 minutes before my first guests showed up. it did not take long for pretty much every single novice was in the woods getting high and wasted. including me.

about half way through the party Adrian started looking really hot. I walked up to him, and sat beside him I was trying to slow my breathing from all of that dancing I was doing.

Adrian got up from beside me and made his way in front of me. I spread me knees apart and he gladly filled the space.

"Humm, looks like my little dhampir is horny tonight." Adrian said just a breath away from my lips.

"who said I was yours." I asked. he moved so close that if I even moved forward a hair our lips would be touching and said,

"me." then crashed his lips to mine in a hot lust filled kiss. what can I say ecstasy really turns up the heat.

our tongue's explored each others mouth. I started to grind agents him. he moaned into my mouth I smiled agents his lips. then from all around us I heard what I assumed to be guardians breaking up the party, but that is not what stopped me and Adrian. what stopped us as a angry 6'7 Russian god that was still probably pissed about me racking him.

* * *

**ok ty all for the reviews u r the best. and i really am not a big Rose x Adrian **fan but what is a better way to piss of dimitri =D lol *********I NEED 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN*********


	5. scar face

Dimitri's POV--

" Belikov, there is a party somewhere on campus, and guess who is the host?" Stan said with a smirk on his face and hatred in his eyes. that means It could only be one person.

"Rose." I got up and ran to her dorm. there on her door was a note saying to head to the woods then follow the music. of course rose would be stupid enough to leave the directions on her door.

I left the dhampir dorm and went to the main office.

" I need some guardians to come and help me break up a party." I did not wait to see who was coming with me I just started walking to were the music was coming from.

I was about half a mile away from were guardians usually patrol when I saw the first person. I took about five more steps then the smell of alcohol hit me. it was so strong I almost had to step back, but I kept going. there was only one person I wanted to find right know and I was sure as hell going to ring her ass when I see her. I mean it takes a lot to fully piss me off but she had managed it. I mean first she tripped me and walk away. then when I try and send her back to class the bitch racks me. That was my last straw. Kirova had been notified of Roses recent behavior, and was going to have a 'talk' with rose tomorrow.

I was about half way through the crowed when I saw the one thing that made my blood boil and my mask break. _my Roza _spread her knees apart and the man whore filled the spot, but that's not the best part the best part is rose reached up and put her arms around his neck then started kissing him. threw my haze of rage I heard the other guardians break up the party. when I reached rose and 'him' I pulled him off of her and pulled her up so each one was standing on one side of me.

"Miss Hathaway, do you know the rules of male and female interaction?" I asked. finally looking at her close enough to tell her pupils were dilated, and not to motion the extremely strong smell of vodka that was radiating off of her.

"Ya, don't kiss and tell, and always use a condom when you fuck a Moroi. well at least those are my rules." she paused then said." Oh, and the guys rues are if you almost fuck _your student_ you runaway and start fucking scar face." she said laughing.

"go to Kirova NOW, miss Hathaway." I yelled, and let go of her, and turned to see Adrian with a accomplished smirk on his face.

"You may not be a student at this school but you are not above all of the rules. I if ever see this again you will be removed form campus." I said, then turned and he shouted,

"Don't be jealous, I won her fair and square. You left her for the _Strigoi-want-to-be_. I still don't understand why though I mean Rose is a freak in bed from what I have heard. I don't see how Tasha could be better I mean eww. Dude you had the chance to _fuck a Hathaway_ and you passed it up. your** stupid**." he said turning away. my vision clouded red. that sick bastered thought of her like a piece of meat. I wanted to pound his face in right then and there, and if he was not the queens nephew I would have. But I just bit my tongue, and went to see Tasha.

RPOV--

"go to Kirova NOW, miss Hathaway" Dimitri at me. his face red with anger.

I turned and went to my room he was a dumb ass if he really thought I was going to talk to that old bitch.

**"ROSMARIE HATHAWAY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT"** I turned to see my mother standing by the Cafeteria door with a look on her face that was so bone chilling I cannot explain.

* * *

**Ok guys in the next chapter there will be a BIG twist so get those**** 5 REVIEWS**** in. OH AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAV. PARTS ARE SO I KNOW WHAT TO DO MORE OF AND WHAT TO DO LESS OF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. SORRY!

I am so so so sry I wil not be abel to update ANY of my storys for a VERY long time by that I mean like years so I give anyone and everyone the right to make there own endings to any of my stories. You have all sent me great ideas so u may right them and post them I will not mind I even would love to read them and see what u all came up with. But I am sure no one would really cuntinue my stories b/c most of u already have your own great stories but if u want to by all mean go ahed!!!!!!

LOVE U ALL,

minnibrooke


	7. BIG TWIST

**ok so i found some time to update**!!!! **ok i hope you like it!!!!!**

* * *

JPOV--

"BUZZ…BUZZ….BUZZ…" My phone rang. who would be calling 4 and a half hours after curfew.

Kirova.

"Hathaway speaking." I answered.

"Sorry to call you so late, but I thought you might want to know I just got a call from Belikov saying Rosemarie was just busted at a party that she was the host of." Ok well it would not be the first time but for some reason the tone in Kirova's said this party was different.

"But that's not all is it?"

"No, it was also the biggest drug and alcohol bust in the history of the school." she said dully like she was not surprised by that fact at all. Me on the other hand. Well lets just say serial killers are going to look like angels next to me when I find Rose.

"Ok thank you for letting me know I will go have a… 'Word' with her then bring her to you." I said then hung up.

Rose I hope you run fast.

* * *

(from end of ch.5**"ROSMARIE HATHAWAY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT"** I turned to see my mother standing by the Cafeteria door with a look on her face that was so bone chilling I cannot explain.)

* * *

RPOV--

" I'll pass, thank you though." I said waving over my shoulder." then my stomach twisted. I ran to the nearest bush and started puking my guts out.

when I turned around my mom was standing about 5'inches away from me.

"wow their! personal space." I said with a stupid drunk grin on my face. her hand shot up and slapped me, and DAMN it hurt like a bitch. then she grabbed my arm.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING. NO THERE IS NO WAY YOU _COULD_ HAVE BEEN THINKING. I MEAN YU KNOW ALL THE DANGERS OF DRINKING AN……" it was about of that part when I started ignoring her with a wonderful thing called 'selective hearing' .

"ROSEMARIE!!!!!!!! ARE YOU EVAN FUCKING LISTING TO ME???" She said shaking me.

"Of course mother oh dearest." then her face turned to that annoying mask that she always wore.

"Ok, it's time we go see the headmistress." she said turning and pulling me by the arm. I did not struggle I mean it would be like trying to pull a stubborn Donkey.

KPOV--

my door slammed open, and in came the Hathaway's.

I nodded at guardian Hathaway then turned my full attention on Rose.

"Sit." I said calmly, and surprisingly enough she did.

" Ok I am tiered, and very annoyed so I will make this short and sweet." I paused and looked at her waiting for some smart ass comment, but none came so I continued," The consequences for alcohol and drugs most of the time is 1 month suspension, but your case is different. You see you broke the record for most drugs and alcohol ever found on campus, and know there are 12 people in the clinic with alcohol poisoning, and 5 for OD'ing, can you guess what that means for you means for you miss Hathaway?" I paused again could tell she know but still was not saying anything.

"Your expelled you have the rest of the night(day) to pack then by the time day(night) classes start you will be on a plane to a commune." It was like I could see her attack before it happened or maybe I just expected a outburst like this when I noticed her holding all of her thought's and opinions in. But ether way she jumped across the table and grabbed my shirt. she only had it for a second though before Janine restrained her.

RPOV--

**COMMUNE!!!** HELL NO!!!!!!

wait. FREEDEOM! but **Lissa**, Oh shit what about Lissa's guardian's!!!

"_Lissa_?" I said with despair in my voice I knew I could not get away with her twice.

"She will still be guarded by her current guardian, and at graduation the queen will send someone else to help guard her." she said.

"I did not need to know what will happen after graduation. **you see I will have already come back and got her by then**." I said with a smile on my face looking her in the eye's.

"HA. dream as much as you want you will _never_ get away with her again."

"ok. you keep telling yourself that just don't be surprised if one day you go to look for her and_ she is gone_."

"Oh, and tell **Dimitri** I will see him **soon**."

* * *

**ok i need ****####**** 10 REVIEWS****####**** before i update again!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. change begin's

**i know i know. it's short that is why i am putting **

* * *

RPOV--

"I will go pack my bags and be gone shortly, and don't come have anyone for any reason interrupt me or they will not come back unharmed." I said walking out the door before they could say anything else.

you see because this is a blessing and a curse. I would not be going to a commune, there is _no way in _**HELL** that would ever happen. you see I plan on doing some real life training, killing Strigoi protecting innocence's and all that fun stuff, but my main goal is to get strong. not just _'strong'_, **I mean like take on all the academy guardians to get Lissa** _'strong'_. Lissa, that is the curse to my blessing. why the hell do I have to love her so much, why the hell do I have to care. I will never be able to leave her permanently, I mean this little side trip they call 'expulsion' will still be a test of my will power.

but hey those are thoughts for later right now I need to go pack my bags and leave. Classes start in 3 hours so that means I need to be gone in 2.

DPOV-(**2 hours 45 minutes later**)--

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…." my phone went off in my pocket.

" Belikov speaking."

" Belikov this is Alberta, Kirova told me to call you and in from you that miss Hathaway has left today. I don't see a reason to tell you since you are not her mentor any more, but there you go."

" Thank you." was all I said before I hung up.

I knew why Kirova told me. she told me that if Rose was leaving it would not be long before she came back for Lissa, and when she did all hell was going to break lose.

I know what I need to do. I hope Tasha dose not mind hanging out here for a while, because I was going to have to retrain about half of the guardians hear up to the _'I can hold off Hathaway'_ standard's.

RPOV--

As I leave the hell hole they call a _'academy_' I can't help but think where the best place to hunt Strigoi would be. **Seattle**, that's where I will go. I mean it is never really sunny, lots of people so it should be perfect.

So I head to the nearest truck stop. as I get closer I put my stake (which I stole on the way out)in my bag with my clothes, food, water, and my savings from the past 17 years. I did not have much to my name but it would be enough to get me by for the time being.


	9. the kill's

RPOV--

it is my first night in Seattle, and I plan on making a big entrance.

I plan on going to the night club's and look there for Strigoi going after easy targets. the first club is coming up on my right. I have a small stake strapped to my leg (another thing I stole.) and a knife just in case I need one.

the first place I looked was the dance floor. none.

second place was the bar. none. If the next place did not have any I would move on to the next club.

third place was the V.I.P. section. none.

I went out the back door into the ally(A/N:I don't know how to spell it) way, and about half way out I felt my stomach twist right before someone slipped there arm around my waist.

"Hhmm.. what is such a pretty, young, dhampir doing out here by herself. don't you know you should be careful there are some very nasty people in this world." a stone cold voice said in my ear as he moved the hair away from my neck.

he underestimated me. I grabbed the stake from my leg and reached back and scraped it along his face. he yelled in pain.

"You little bitch I was going to make it fast and painless, but now when I get my hands on you I will make sure you die in pain." he said lunging at me. I moved out of the way, and tripped him as he went by, then pinned him to the ground angling my stake on his back where his hart would be.

"_Hathaway, that is the name of the person that killed you._" that was all I said to all 15 of my victims that night right before I staked them. one got away after seeing me kill his two buddies, but not before he heard my name.

DPOV-(**2 days later**)

the alchemist reports of unclaimed bodies where off the chart's usually there were one or to, but **in the past 3 days 45 bodies have been found**. all show signs of a struggle, traces of silver, and all the kills seem to be the same clean and quick killer.

everyone here had their guesses at who it was buy all the guardians or anyone that really knew Rose knew it was_ her_. she was doing this for a reason I don't know maybe just for fun but I know that's not it she has another motive in mind and I wish I knew what it was.

RPOV--

well I have a problem. in the last three day's I have killed A LOT of Strigoi the thing is I am not getting stronger, and I keep hearing the same name from all the Strigoi saying '**S****alem** is watching me'. what to do? _what to do?_.

* * *

ok so i will let you know u might hate this twist right know but it will get **SOOOO** much better so just get those**********10 reviews**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **luv u all, minnibrooke ; D**


	10. oh damn!

RPOV--

it has been two weeks and my numbers keep going down. ya there are less Strigoi after me but it seems like the keep getting stronger, and it sure is taking a toll on me. I don't have any money so I am sleeping on the street's(when I have time to sleep) and eating the free food at hotels in the morning. to top that off I am pretty sure I have a broken rib and three broken fingers after my last fight, the bastered _just would not die_.

So I make my way to the back of '_The Night Spot_' the club I have been '_sleeping_' behind. I feel myself start drifting in and out of conciseness. my mind finally faded into peaceful darkness that was interrupted all to soon by my stomach twisting.

I sprang to my feet without hesitation stake already in hand and lunged at my attacker.

"good reflexes, what else do you got." his voice was cold but laced in a warmth that I could not explain. it was somewhat like bait in a trap it sucks you in and while you are distracted you get caught.

he lunged for me this time, but dogged as I went to cut him with my stake. we danced our deadly dance for a long time before he made his move, and just as I said before 'they keep getting stronger' it was like he knew exactly where my broken rib was, because that is right where he hit, and damn he hit hard. I dogged most of it but he still got me enough to send me flying head first into the brick wall behind me.

my vision went black for a second then came back but was still clouded with splotches.

he started walking my direction. he got in front of me and stopped.

I willed my body to move but nothing happened. damn it body move. MOVE.

"**Tasha** was right you are a easy target to take out, you have lethal skill but you are driven by anger, you don't deserve to be called a guardian or even a novice at that." Tasha did that low life mother fucker just say Tasha had something to do with this?!

"t….ash…Tasha.." I managed to croak out.

"Ya, she said that if we can take you out then she known's a way for us to get to princess Visilissa, something about you being a threat to her future and some guy, well something like that." **OH, HELL NO! **it was as if hearing those words made a spark inside of me.

I sprang to my feet, my hand struck out like a cobra putting my stake straight through his heart.

"go..od job.. now Salem will kn..ow .what… make's you ti..ck, and what.. dr…ive is for… staying alive. con….grats you have now passed his te…st (_good job now Salem will know what makes you tick, and what your drive is for staying alive congrats you have passed his test._) then he screamed and fell.

I heard footsteps running towards me, but I was frozen not only by the fact my body wanted to just lay down and die, but what he had told me. had 'Salem' really just been testing me all this time? I never really got to finish that thought because I blacked out from blood loss.

A(alchemist) POV--

Yes, I finally got him, the guy who has been leaving all the bodies around town. I heard a scream and headed towards it just in time to see a body fall off of a stake and a person pass out. I was so going to get a raise for this!

but as I got closer I was shocked to see it was a girl who had just passed out, it was surprising but I had a job I had to get done.

I walked over to the Strigoi body and poured the potion on him that makes him disappear. I turned to face the killer I hated dhampirs and Moroi too, they are just freaks of the world, but I know they still feel and hurt the same way humans do that is why when I saw the girl laying on the ground before me I felt pity for her.

she was so bad I was scared to touch her for fear she might break, but I knew I had to do something or she would die.

so I pulled out my phone and called my boss. she sent a ambulance straight over.

DPOV--

I just got a call from the Washington state alchemist saying that they had found the person responsible for the killings but did not know if she would live through the night.

my heart shattered as they told me that she had a 1 in 200 chance of living. I called Janine, and Kirova and informed them of the news they both seemed like they could care less. I hung up the phone and felt someone's arm rap around me. Tasha.

"what's wrong babe?" she asked looking up at me.

"Rose, has been found and they don't think she will make it through the night."

"Oh that is_ horrible_! do you know what happened to her?" I could tell she was faking, so I did not even try to buy into her game. I was done with her. I only chose her to protect Rose, and know because I chose Tasha I might not ever be able to see Rose alive ever again.

"I am leaving Tasha don't wait for me. you need to find a new guardian. I am tiered of your fake ass." I know she is a royal but as of right now I could care less.

the only thing I needed to do know was go get Alberta, and Lissa, and I would be on my way to save the one, and only girl I have ever loved. and I hope I would make it in time to tell her that.

RPOV--

I felt my body shaking and then my head throbbing. I slowly opened my eyes just to see two crimson ones staring right back at me.

_"Hello Rosemarie, I am Salem."

* * *

_

_Ok i know it is not that long but is still one of the longest i hev ever wrote so i hope you liked it remember_******____****10 REVIEWS****____**** **


	11. The old war is coming

_"Hello Rosemarie, I am Salem."

* * *

_

I tried to spring out of the bed but as soon as my body tried to move, a horrible pain raked through me.

"You should be careful, when I pulled you out off the ambulance your chart said you have at least 7 broken ribs and a concoction." Salem said.

"H..how d…id yo..u m….anage to me f…r..om ambulance?"(_how did you manage to get me from the ambulance?_)

"well alchemists _don't_ really care about dhampirs or Moroi, so it was not very hard to slip around them as they checked out the scene" he said shrugging.

"what do you want with me?" I asked poison dripping off my voice.

"Well you see Rosemarie, about every 20 years someone comes along that is worthy of being tested buy me. Over the past 200 years only 10 people- including you have passed my test, but out of the 9 that I have trained only 1** lived** to tell about it and she became the only Dhampir in the world that had any chance of beating me in a fight. Because you see dear child I am the king of all Strigoi I have lived for a Thousand years, and am unstoppable so I train dhampirs to their maximum then send them out into the world to do my bidding."

"Hmmm….. I don't know what drugs you have been smoking, but I will never do your damn 'bidding' **so you can just go fuck a tree**."

"I always enjoyed a challenge, but I know you will not help me in my wants. the reason I chose you is because a _royal _Moroi is trying to extinguish a very rare and powerful blood line that 800 years ago learned the real truth about royal Strigoi like myself and helped up through are darkest day so we could once more claim our throne, _sadly I am the only one left_. And I want to train you to be the one to **kill her**. and to save your **charge**." he said looking straight in to my eyes. that was the first time I ever really looked at him his bright crimson eyes were lined in a striking Green that you could tell in humanity would have been mesmerizing, and he had deep shade of blond hair, and of course a body that was Very pleasing to the eye, but he gave of the most _dangerous yet sweet_ feel that I could not help but to trust him.

"what do you mean the truth about _'royal'_ Strigoi and the Dragomeir's helping you back to your throne?"

"well 800 years ago war among Strigoi broke out. once we were a counsel of executioners, when the Moroi would pass judgment on people they were sent to us. but after a while a few of us went missing and when we found them they had already succeeded in making their army that they had no control over and released them upon the world, creating the misery they now cause today. but that is not the only thing they did while our guards were all out fighting the new untrained and blood thirsty beings that dared to call themselves Strigoi, their creators released his most powerful minions in the hall of judgment where we all once lived in a cave that has long cense been destroyed. they killed off almost every powerful ruler in the hall, we were not out powered just so far outnumbered it is a true miracle that so many of us lived. but at the point where there was a slight break in the war only about a day long, every single royal Moroi family left, except the Dragomeir's. they stayed by our side and helped us defeat our enemies, but as you can tell there are still so many blood lusting 'Strigoi' out there, but compared to back then they seem like so few. but I still owe the family my life they lost so many helping us. and when I said I released my trained dhampir to do my bidding she kills the _crimson beasts_ as I call them." his story replayed over and over again in my head.

when he finally broke the silence he explained, "so, if this new tyrant succeeds in completing her army war among Strigoi will break out once more, but now I am absolutely positive I will have no chance in winning there would just be to many of them ."

"Ok, so the 'crimson beasts' would get your throne, but what would this Moroi get out of the deal?"

"Oh, they do not just plan on stopping at my throne they will over through Tatiana as well."

"Now tell me who is this Moroi tyrant?"

* * *

ok so i will admit that when i had finished typing this it felt like i had typed like longest ch. ever but it is like the shortest. ok so just a few facts you probably want to know

1. Salem is a good guy in the story

2.i bet you all can guess the moroi tyrant but if u cant u will find out in the next chapter.

3. royal strigoi are going to be the most amazing thing ever to happen in fanfiction (lol jk)

********* BUT I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER THIS IS REALLY THE TURNING POINT IN THE STORY( YES IT IS STILL GOING TO BE ABOUT ROSE AND DIMITRI) BUT GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS I NEED ####10 REVIEWS####!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. found and dangrous

DPOV--

"What do you mean she is missing?!" I asked the alchemist.

"well when I got back into the ambulance she was just, well gone. the straps that held her had been ripped and the door left open." he shrugged.

I could not even bear the thought of talking to this dumb ass a second more, so I turned around and walked away. as I walked I started thinking, if she had been taken by the straps being ripped the only a Strigoi could have gotten her. which means I am so fucked!

how in the hell could I find her now, and what are the chances that when I do find her that she will still be alive, hell if she will still even be a dhampir I would be happy. hey but the main problem is there are only about million Strigoi in the world.

just then my phone vibrated,

"Belikov"

"Dimika, you need to go to 9889 red bird dr., Seattle, that is where Rose will be, don't ask questions just go to her, but be warned she still hates you." then my sweet old grandmother hung up.

But at least now I know where to go.

And you better be DAMN sure that when i find Rose she will never leave my side again!

S(**Salem**) pov--

"well you will not get to know that till the end of your training, witch by the way will start right know, walk up the stairs, and in the back room there will be cloths for you to change into. then walk to the end of the hallway then down the stairs and you will see the door to the back yard your first task will be to find me once you are out there, but be careful I am not the only one on this property, but I am the only one that wants to keep you alive." I smiled a great truthful smile, then turned and strolled through the house to my yard.

it was going it be interesting to see if she can make it through the first trial, I mean 100 Strigoi is a lot for a dhampir to face but for one of MY dhampirs it should be a easy warm up.

you know maybe if I just told her the truth about Tasha being the tyrant but that can be fuel for another day.

* * *

ok. so wow this is _SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _short and i know that but u got** Salem AND** _Dimitri's_ pov so u should be happy, i would right more but it is my ***B-DAY* **weekend so it is now_ PARTY TIME_ so if u want me to have a good birthday **please, please, pretty please with a REALLY HOT DIMITRI on top** git my

**##**10 reviews**## in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	13. battle of 100

RPOV-

I walked up the stairs just like he told me to, and I found the room at the end of the hallway. when I walked in I found a pile of cloths on the bed, and surprisingly my stake right next to the pile. I put on the cloths, which was just plane basket ball shorts, and a tank top, then I grabbed my stake and went back down stairs to find just exactly what this challenge was waiting for me their.

once I reached the bottom of the stairs nausea hit me, it was the worst I ever felt! My senses where on high alert. I slowly approached the door, and quietly slipped through it, and into the yard.

After that everything was so fast I am glad I did not blink. once I had gotten into the yard I had seen Salem sitting at the end of the magnificent yard which was covered with flowers and big bushes, and where he was a gravel path way with what looked like a pond and a bench, but from this far away I could not tell.

But I did not have time to think about 'pretty flowers' right know, because the Strigoi I had been sensing earlier started coming out of the bushes, 20, 60, 75 of them maybe, I really don't know I stopped counting after 30.

the first one jumped at me, it only took me a second to stake him. that's when I realized that all of these Strigoi where new! from that point on I knew I would win, it was just going to be the longest most grueling battle I had ever fought.

my hand struck out like a snake with deadly precision, every time straight to the heart. it never failed before I had even got my stake out of one, two more where attacking me.

I fought and fought, until I reached the last 5, that's when I realized until this point they had just been standing there with their arms crossed, just waiting and watching.

these where not new Strigoi at all.

for once through this hole fight I was actually second guessing my chances of living through this.

the weariness of the fighting before and the pain from some of my injuries, was gone as a wave of mysterious darkness washed over me.

their was no going back now, I moved at deadly speed toward them the two on the right side crouched down ready, they where the younger ones out of the five, so they would be my first victims.

I ran straight to the one on the right stabbing my stake in his shoulder, using it as leverage to pull my body up and rap my legs around the other Strigoi, turning in mid air forcing him to the ground I put my foot on his face as I pulled my stake out of the other Strigoi and staked him with ease, then turned around and staked the one still struggling on the ground with my foot on his face.

I slowly approached the last three trying to asses their skill level. once I got about 20 feet away I stopped and waited then the one on the left started talking,

"you are just as good if not better than they say, but you are sloppy if I had been one of those two I would have killed you using one of the opening you left for them, but I must admit you made very quick work of them, but then again what else should I expect." he said smiling he had long snow white hair and his red eyes were lined with a black that you could get lost in.

then the one on the right said,

"you move with speed, but still are not fast enough to kill any Strigoi whit real power, such as one of us would make very quick work of you, but I do see potential in your movements." he said a easy smile on his face which seemed just to make him more terrifying. he had striking blue eyes behind the red, and easy blond hair that just seemed to flow.

then the one in the middle talked,

"you are weak, 100 newborns should have taken you maybe 30 minutes yet we have been here waiting for a hour. but with proper training you could have obliterated them all in 20 minutes easy." he was by far the oldest of the three and the most terrifying he had long straight jet black hair, and pure white that the red just seemed to pop off of, his skin was so deathly pale that his lips looked almost blue, it was like just by looking at you he could cut through your soul, he was the thing in nightmares.

"so are e going to fight, or just stand around and talk about how easy it is to kill me?" I said sneering.

"oh, no we are not your opponents we are your_ teachers _Rosemarie, and you just passed your first test." the one on the left said.

* * *

ok so what do you think? sry for not UD in so long i have been _SOOOOOOOOO_ busy at school it is not even funny, but here you go the latest chapter is up! so if you want a nother chapter soon you better get me those** *************15 reviews*******************

**TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED, AND WHAT YOU DID NOT LIKE, I REALLY NEED YALLS HELP GUYS!**


	14. here comes the bait

ROSES STRIGOI TEACHERS

Harvey- blue eyes, blond hair, speed(right)

Grant, long white hair, black eyes, defense(left)

Xavi(ex-ah-vee)- long straight jet black hair, and pure white eyes, strength (middle)

* * *

DPOV-

I was on my way to get rose, by myself stake next to me, I was ready. I would have brought back up with me but something about asking for help just seemed wrong to me.

I turned the street to where my grandmother had given me the address to. there was only one house at the very end of the street. huge trees grow next to the road, and the branches all crossed in the center of the air above the street it was amazing words can only begin to describe it. through all the life the trees had there was still the feel of death in the air just hovering ready to choke the life out of you. it was the most confusing place I had ever been.

I stopped about half way down the street and started walking towards the house. I could feel the presence of people around me no threatening yet just watching. once I got close enough to see the details of the house I was amazed. it was more elegant than the court. the mansion was made up of huge stones it was at least 3 floors, and looked as if it had east and left wing to it. there was a huge fountain in the middle with perfectly trimmed bushes and flowers all around it.

I was I awe by the beauty but then remerging roses life was at risk here right in front of me made me feel as if a bucket of ice water had fell on me.

I stopped and evaluated my situation I knew there were people out there watching me but they were not stopping me so I continued.

but before I had even made it to the gate that surrounds the property the front door of the house opened, and a tall person walked out to 'great' me.

SPOV (45 min. before dimities arrival)-

I watched as rose slaughter the first 98 Strigoi I took her to long but she fared well, then I watched her tap in to some extra strength to prepare for her last 5 but was relay only 2 fights but I am sure Xavi was intrigued by the burst of energy and power she used to mix up her killing style for the last two.

after Grant, Harvey, and Xavi finished critiquing her fighting style, and after she excepted them as her teachers I sent her up to get cleaned up and rest, but I could still tell she was ready to kill her hand around her stake had not loosened in the slightest.

(15 min. before Dimitri arrives)

"Sir, we have a vehicle approaching it just entered the complex." most people think when the drive by it is just like any other place her a lot of people live. there are many houses and many streets, and many cars, but what most people don't know is I own all of this. this is the safe place for all the vampires like me, so naturally I have cameras up watching everywhere possible.

I knew exactly when Dimitri entered my complex , and I knew exactly why also.

he came to play Roses knight in shining armor if he only knew the things I had planned for him.

DPOV-

"welcome to my home guardian Belikov, I am Salem, I presume you are here to see Rose, but she is upstairs resting right now, but you are more than welcome to stay until morning." this man said to me I grabbed my stake and lunged, I was expecting a dodge or a counter attack or anything else normal for Strigoi but what I was not expecting was for him to catch my stake in his hands and not even flinch.

"my, my, you sure have a lot to learn young one." he said then before I even knew what was going on my vision went black and I felt myself hit the ground.

* * *

ok so i know this was pretty short but what ever there is ur new chappie! so a lot was kinda like a flash back or well idk it was just a **dif style writing for me but did i do ok?**

***************************************************15 reviews**************************************************


	15. Harvey

RPOV-

I woke up early the next morning with nausea, which mint Strigoi were very close, I now I am in a mansion with vampires that claim to be different but old habits die hard and after the fight I had yesterday I know most of the vampires hear want to kill me. So I grabbed my stake and headed to the door I opened it slowly, then stepped out and surveyed my surroundings I felt no immediate danger so I tucked my stake under my shirt, and slowly headed down the stairs.

once at the bottom I paused again, looked left then looked right, the left looked like it headed to a feeders room the right had one main hallway that branched in to many different halls.

suddenly nausea rolled over me then I felt wind behind me, I turned and struck out just to be restrained from the back.

"Now, now, I can't have my students trying to kill me can I?" a sticky sweet voice said to me. He let go of me and tuned me to face him.

"I am Harvey, I am to tech you speed and how to move with precision, and how to sneak up on people without them knowing in the slightest, oh and Salem told me to give you this," he handed me a sandwich with egg and cheese.

"eat on the way to the back yard you have 5 min to be there." with that he was gone, there was no trace of him what so ever. I ate and walked to the door, for a Strigoi Salem sure knew how to cook.

I walked out in to the yard to find Harvey waiting for me.

"come now, it is time to start." he walked to his right, and I followed.

amazingly to the right of the house was a track and wait room.

" you will run today, and every morning from now on until I tell you to stop. the said his blond hair blowing in his face.

"um… sorry to burst your bubble dude, but have been running every morning for the past few months'. so I don't see how this is going to help me." I said rolling my eyes.

then a huge smile lit up his face showing his fangs and all, "Then I guess I won't go easy on you, come follow me." he said walking to the weight room.

he pulled out what looked like a chest plate the 5 circle thingy's that were all different sizes, and something that resembled a adult dipper.

"put them on." he told me grinning.

I walked over to the pile and picked up the chest plate thingy, only to fall forward by the surprising weight, I braced myself and picked it up aging it only weighed about 25 pounds but still, I put my arms through the arm holes and pulled it around to the front like a jacket and snapped it closed, then I asked,

"how, and where do I put on the circle things?"

his grin got even bigger as he approached the pile.

"two on your hands, two on your ankles, and one on your neck." he said handing me the weights. I put them on they where about 8 LBS. each, then I put on the dipper thing and pulled it tight, it was about 20 Lbs. then I turned and looked at Harvey,

"now what?"

" 1 lap on our track is a mile, so you will be running 20 laps to day. Oh and you might want to get started Xavi wanted to work with you today as well so you have about 2 hours to get this done, there is water already at the track waiting for you. Begin."

the first few running steps I stumbled trying to get used to all the new weight, but then got my footing and started running.

After about my 8th lap I was quickly running out of energy, considering I had only been running 7 miles a day, it became a mental game of trying to make my mind go blank and forget the pain and fatigue I was felling. It worked, not only was I able to finish, but once my mind was clear I had increased my speed I finished with 15 minutes to spare.

but once I had crossed the line marking my finish, and let myself think aging I felt as if I was going to die. My lungs burned as if I had swallowed acid, and my muscles where so tiered I collapsed, and could not move, and my heart felt as if it was about to explode. you know those moments where you can hear your pulse, well right now I could not here someone yell in my ear my heart was beating so hard.

I closed my eyes and laid their for a moment . then I felt something hit my side, I looked up at Harvey's smiling face,

"good, your still alive. stand up and take the weights to the weight room, then I will tell you were to find Xavi, and here is some water you look like you need it." he handed me the water then walked to the side of the track.

I slowly stood feeling that my heart rate had slowed and walked to the weight room still dragging my feet along, once I had taken all the weights off I noticed how much easier it was to move my own weight around.

walking back to the track it felt as If my feet were gliding over the ground, I was amazing.

"Well you did, ok you could have done better thought. but anyways Xavi is waiting for you inside, you will see him once you enter, but be warned, his lessons will make mine feel like a morning walk in the park." was all he said then he was gone aging. so fast there was nothing but the trail of wind he left behind to even prove he had moved.

I slowly made my way to the house to face the nightmare that was ahead of me.

Dpov-

I woke up and found myself bound by chains in a cell, with the man who called himself Salem standing in front of me.

"You know if you would have behaved, and stayed away from rose until I sent her to find you this would have been a lot easier for both of us, because see now you have to start suffering sooner."

* * *

ok so i was longer! **is it good or bad PLEASE let me know i need *10 reviews* **

minni


	16. xavi

_A/N- sry for not updating sooner been really busy lots of drama in my life right now, but here you go, the latest chapter.(:_

**RPOV**- I made my way to the front door, I opened it and glanced around for Xavi I found him standing in front of a door with intricate lines and drawings on it. once he saw me look at him he turned and walked into the room. I followed uneasily.

I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as entered the room. it was pitch black.

"are you sacred?" I heard a silky evil voice ask in my ear. I jumped and spun around at the surprising sound .

"n..no" I said still trying to shake off the chills that his voice gave me.

"your lying, anyone who wishes to be strong first has to have a strong mind. to be able to face fear and laugh at it weakness." he said. my eyes were still trying to find him even though I knew it was pointless I would not be able to see my hand if it was right in front of me.

something rushed behind my back causing my to jump and turn.

"focus! do not get distracted, now tell me why are you scared?" he said

"I.. don't know" I said truthfully.

"yes you do, now **TELL ME!**" he said so loud it echoed off the walls of the room.

"**I DON'T KNOW**" I yelled back feeling panicked.

"yes you do, why is your body shaking and every one of your senses running on high? _why_? "

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my feelings, it was there, fear, it was telling me I was in danger.

"I am afraid that I might be in danger." I said slowly not knowing if that was the right answer.

"good, now why are you in danger, who is causing it."

I closed my eyes aging, and thought. I knew the answer I was afraid of him and being with him in the dark unable to protect myself.

"I don't know." I said, lying.

"**NEVER LIE TO ME GIRL****!** now tell me!" he said right in my ear I jumped forward and spun around aging.

maybe I should just tell the truth I have nothing to lose, I think..

"im afraid of being in the dark whit a Strigoi, and not having anything to protect myself with." I said.

"Good, now why are of afraid of_ me_?" the question caught me off guard even though I had pretty much just told him I was scared of him I did not expect him to push me this far. but, still I closed my eyes and thought just past the basic of he was just plain scary and dissected the fear I felt to find its root, then I found it…

" I don't trust you, i am vulnerable around you, and I am afraid you will hurt me. that's why I am scared."

"mmm, now tell me are you still scared?" that's when I noticed it, I had stopped shaking, I was calm and collected my body was not afraid i had gotten over my fear.

"no." I said holding my head high even if he could not see it having my head high made my proud that I was stronger than my fear.

"that's it for today, grant wants to see you go down to the basement you will find him there."

**DPOV**-_*I woke up and found myself bound by chains in a cell, with the man who called himself Salem standing in front of me._

_"You know if you would have behaved, and stayed away from rose until I sent her to find you this would have been a lot easier for both of us, because see now you have to start suffering sooner."*_

"what do you mean." I asked.

" you see I have watched rose for a long time, since she ran away with the princess actually, and yes she was a bit reckless but at the end of the day she was strong and got the job done. Then you and your so called 'guardians' came and took them back. that's when you started working with her, I loved her change in strength and control she was doing amazing. then when you left she changed yet aging but this time not for the better, in fact she much worse than ever before, but im sure you know that," he said giving me a knowing look before continuing." she was just pure reckless throwing her life away just to get over the pain of you. That is when I decided to take her under my wing and train her myself, she will be the strongest dhampir the world will _EVER_ know. and her last test will be to kill you to get rid of that last bit of fear she has left." he said.

"so what are you going to do when she won't kill me, because I know my Roza and she won't are love is to strong." I said glaring at him.

"Oh, but remember, you left her. you would be surprised at how much that can hurt such a young girl such as herself and what they will do to get _revenge_." then he turned and walked out of the room.

**SPOV**-

as I left the room and was walking to my garden I ran into Xavi, "Already done with her training today?"

"yes, she did well. I will warn you now she still does not trust us so do not be surprised if she betrays us." he said to me truthfully.

I laughed, "ah, dear old friend do not fret, one of our girls would never do that, well not **after** their training is done at least."I said to him smiling.

* * *

so wat did u think? good bad? tell me you fav parts, i REALLY want to hear your feed back if you just hated it well the tell me what you think i should change... well love all you guys, minni(:

*******************************************************10 REVIEWS*********************************************************


	17. grant

**1 year anniversary**! of this story and here is the next chapie for u!

* * *

RPOV-

I walked back out the door that's intricate designs still baffled me, to the common area, and stood there looking around at the maze of halls that was laid out before me.

as I stood trying to get my bearings, I felt nausea roll over me only a split second before I felt cool hands grasp my shoulders.

"Are you lost young one?" a sickly voice asked. my body had gone ridged and I could not force my jaw to unlock to speak so I just stood there waiting to see what he would do to me.

"… no answer, well I will just take that as a yes then." he said chuckling (which I didn't know was possible for a Strigoi), and let go of my shoulders letting me turn and face him.

his features shocked me he could not have been older than 19 or 20 when he was turned, and his spiky brown hair, well built body and mild red eyes made him seem… I don't know, maybe more different than most of the other vampires' I have come across. better or worse… I can't tell yet.

"I'm looking for the basement." I said my keeping my head high, '_fear is weakness_' and I was **not **going to be weak.

he tilted his head to the side in curiosity and asked, " the basement, why their it is strangely dark down there, there are many place here that aren't though… if you want I can show you some of toughs... more 'happy' places." he said winking at me.

i could not help the giggle that escaped my lips, all fear gone no I replied, " I'm meeting Grant for a training lesson today… Xavi told me that's where I would find him. So you can ether let me stand here looking like a fuck tard, or tell me how to get there." I said smirking at him.

"Well now that you put it like that, I guess I will just have to tell you were it is, wont I." he chuckled, then added, "It's down the third hall, 4th door on the right, watch your step, its dark..."

"Thank you." I said starting towards the hall.

"Anytime." he said behind me.

I followed his directions, and he was not kidding when he was saying watch your step, because as soon as I took my first step into that dark 4th door on the right, I fell, and kept falling.

I was falling long enough that I had time to realize that if I did not land on my feet from this fall then I would be vulnerable, so I righted myself in the air and **FINELY **landed…

I was expecting a ankle shattering impact, but what I got was the forgiving surface of a gym floor. I took a deep breath and tried to see my surroundings but failed due to the fact that this room was just as dark as the on Xavi had put me in. I don't know what's up with all the dark rooms but I really didn't like it, but I didn't like them. nausea rolled over me and my senses went on high, I felt a presents in the room and I needed to locate it before it got me. so I started with _step one-why am I scared? _easy im completely vulnerable. ok _step two-who is causing it?_ easy aging, its whoever is in the room with me. _Step three-are you too weak to swallow your fear of this danger? _No, I will never be that weak.

somehow toughs three stupid little questions where enough of a reassurance for me to calm down and attempt to use all my sense other than sight to locate my attacker…

And I did. well somewhat I could feel his presence a little behind me to my left so I turned and face the direction I had sensed him in, and stepped carefully forward trying not to make a sound, I had no idea what I would do once I reached him but I didn't care I was going to go for it..

after about 8 steps I felt him move I don't know how exactly but I did, so when I also felt something coming towards my face I ducked and struck out with my fist, and surprisingly made contact with a rock hard body…

a ice cold, sweet laugh rang through the room, echoing off the walls…. then the lights came on.

I was still in my crouched position so when light shown down I was looking in the red eyes of Grant.

he reached down as if to offer me help to my feet, but being me I declined and stood up on my own.

"You did spectacular for such a novice, so many surprises fill you young one, are you ready to begin?" he asked, but before I could even form words the lights went back out and more nausea rolled over me and I heard 2 pair of feet hi the floor behind me.

* * *

_i know its been A LONG TIME but im back and my writing might be rusty so tell me what u think._ ****##************* 20 reviews*****************##** **


End file.
